


She Was Like Magic

by itsalongstory



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff maybe?, Tears, cuteness, dear god the tears, death probs, youre gonna kill me for the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalongstory/pseuds/itsalongstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rework of "The Girl Who Never Was".<br/>Lily Tyler finds The Doctor by mistake. A rather good mistake, actually, because now he's been brought back to her big sister, Rose.<br/>Everything's great at first. But the more secrets unveiled, the more confused everyone gets about Lily's past. Who is this Lily Tyler? And why is she somehow connected to all of his past companions, and traveling with a movie star who's supposed to be dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you seem different

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I've been off for a while, but I'm back now, with a rework that's gonna be SOOO much better than the first one which was deleted sorry y'all. BUT this first chapter's short and I will say it skips back a bit in time but next chapter we'll jump right into the tenrose like I know all y'all want XP

Lily Marie Tyler watched the cars pass, as usual.  
she wasn't quite sure where she was. maybe she should ask someone. maybe she should just keep silent.  
she's learned over the years that people loved silence, especially from her.  
she didn't know why.

but she stepped up to a woman sitting on a bench in the grass, face concealed by her hands. she looked like she'd been crying.  
"excuse me." Lily said hesitantly.  
the woman lifted her head. tears poured out of her eyes.  
Norma Jeane.  
Marilyn Monroe.  
"I, uh..." Lily was suddenly overwhelmed, the blondes stare beating into her.  
then the woman laughed, smiled. "it's okay. you don't have to be scared around me."  
Lily tried to smile back. she sat down. "I know this sounds weird, but could you tell me where we are?"  
Marilyn furrowed her brows, but smiled still. "we're in Los Angeles. 1954. October."  
"thank you." Lily muttered. she knew what this meant, and could very easily guess why she'd been crying.  
"you seem different." Marilyn straightened up. "mysterious." then she looked over at Lily, leaning in. she smelled of perfume. then she whispered. "tell me a secret."  
now, it's best to know that Lily Tyler had never in her life told a 'secret'.  
but she supposed Marilyn Monroe could be an exception.  
"okay, but you won't believe it." Lily whispered, too.  
"I'm sure I will." Marilyn said, doing that glorious thing where she pouted and smiled at the same time.  
"I'm a time traveler." Lily said. "and I can go anywhere, at any time. whenever I like."  
Marilyn looked as if she didn't believe what Lily had just said. she wasn't surprised. no one believed.  
"no, really. I could take you somewhere, if you wanted."  
"oh yes! that would be just delicate!" Marilyn stood up, tugging Lily with her.  
"to the stars!" she exclaimed, giggling.  
"to the stars."


	2. tenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2 for ya! enjoy! and I'd love reviews, even if it's criticism.

it was cold outside.  
winter.  
Christmas time.  
and The Doctor was regenerating.  
a shame too, he'd grown to like his gray hair, new suit, and even the eyebrows. attack eyebrows.  
he wasn't so sure why. all he remembered was getting into a fight with some aliens and not much else.   
but yeah.  
he was regenerating.

funny thing, regeneration. the tiniest thing can change regeneration, for better or for worse. The Doctor'd had to wear his tenth reincarnation's striped jacket on this particular planet, just because these particular aliens were big fans of stripes.  
but somehow he still managed to get in a fight.   
that wasn't the point though. the point was that him wearing this particular jacket meant that something had gone terribly wrong during the regeneration.  
because when he awoke from passing out, he was his tenth self again.  
now, what was he supposed to do about that?   
-  
Lily Tyler sat in a cafe, across from Marilyn Monroe.   
they'd become rather good friends over the past 2 weeks, after Lily had taken her to Calamazizz, a planet made entirely of candy.   
because who wouldn't want to travel with someone who really knew your love for candy?  
anyways. they were sitting in a cafe in Paris, in 1912, eating croissants.  
"and then, he shoved me to the ground!" Marilyn exclaimed, over her croissant. she was recalling the reasons she'd divorced Joe DiMaggiao. she was recalling this comically though, as she did most things. as if she were acting in a movie. to show no emotion, Lily supposed.  
"aw, poor thing." Lily said, truthfully sympathetic, and reached for her cold hand across the table.  
Marilyn sighed. a heavy sigh. you could almost hear the unshed tears.  
Lily rubbed her palm with her thumb. "it's gonna be okay. we're all gonna be okay."  
"okay." Marilyn whispered.  
-  
it was nearly 5 minutes later when they heard a rather ominous crashing outside, and Lily jumped up, tugging Marilyn with her and yelling to the waitress wherever she was, "be right back!"  
outside, was something Lily Tyler knew about, but had never seen in person. River had told her about it. Lily only traveled through a fancy version of a vortex manipulator. it was thinner, and easier to disguise as a bracelet.  
"um, Doctor?" Lily asked, to the blue box.  
"what is that?" Marilyn asked her, whispering into her ear.  
"it's a TARDIS. it can travel in time like my bracelet thingy. just a little bigger. and easier to crash."   
both girls laughed at this.  
suddenly, a man stepped out. his clothes weren't as torn as she'd expected them.   
"hello. do you know where I could find someone by the name of Rose Tyler?" he asked.  
Marilyn hid behind Lily. she knew she was 'scared of meeting people and being judged', as Robert Mitchum once said, so she let her, still gently holding her hand.  
"Rose Tyler? oh, I think so. hold on." Lily pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed.   
"Rose! I've missed you, we really need to catch up sometime. yes. well, there's this man here called The Doctor. he's asking for you. ok, ok! I'll send you the coordinates."  
then she hung up.  
The Doctor's mouth hung open, and Lily took this as her cue to leave.   
"where do you want to go?" she whispered to Marilyn.  
"oh, I don't know. anywhere."  
"anywhere it is! goodbye Doctor. till we meet again." she waved slightly, and then she was gone.  
The Doctor's mouth still hung open. how did this girl, who didn't look more than 13, know his Rose? and how did she just disappear like that? and who was that with her?  
-  
"why'd we have to go so fast?" Marilyn asked. "I mean, I'm very grateful, but why?"  
they were sitting on the top of a hill, on a blanket, at night. the fireworks would start soon.   
"that, Jeanie, was The Doctor. the only, well I shouldn't say only, time lord left in existence. he travels in time just like me, but he's been doing it much longer. and Rose Tyler, my sister in an alternate universe, traveled with him once. they went everywhere and eventually fell in love, but she was taken from him. years later, an identical human copy of him was made, and since The Doctor couldn't have her, he felt she deserved to have him. I thought they were living peacefully together, but this, whatever this is, is going to change some things." Marilyn was quite obviously fascinated by the story.  
"how so?" she asked.  
"well, he's back. but I could tell- something's different. he's older than before. which means... which means he's regenerated back into his old self!" Lily said, finally understanding.  
"I don't know much of what you're saying but I think I can understand." Marilyn said.   
"oh, but this is terrible!" Lily realized. "one Doctor is more than enough! and knowing Rose, she'll want to have both."  
"it isn't really your problem." Marilyn pointed out.  
"that is true. I just hope the universes don't crack."  
"relax. let's watch." Marilyn insisted.   
the fireworks began, and with that a new adventure.


	3. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters guys! also school's just started so now that I'm kinda getting into the flow of things I'll update more regularly!

to say the doctor "freaked out" when Rose arrived was an understatement. she squealed, and he squeezed her so hard she thought she might burst.

after the initial shock and joy, The Doctor noticed something rather strange.  
"where's tentoo?" he asked.  
Rose smiled sadly. "let's not talk about him. let's talk about you. what have you been up to? nothing too important without me, I hope."  
"well, I've had 2 other companions. Amelia Pond, she was wonderful. and her husband, Rory. oh, and there was Clara. except, I don't remember anything about her. long story."  
Rose nodded. "so can I come with you?"  
"in the Tardis? you think I would say no?" Rose couldn't tell if he was joking or not. she bit her lip.  
"yes, in the Tardis!"  
"okay." The Doctor said, grinning and grabbing her hand. just as they were about to reach the door, he stopped her. "wait, how did you get here? and who was on the phone with you? and who was her friend?"  
"River let me borrow her vortex manipulator." she held up her wrist. "that was Lily Tyler, my sister from another universe. and her friend was probably Marilyn Monroe." Rose shrugged as if this was nothing.  
"wha-how-what?!" Rose just smirked and walked past him, opening the doors of the Tardis.  
"you've redecorated." she said, and the phrase sounded awfully familiar to The Doctor, though he didn't know why. "I don't like it."  
before he could respond, she skipped up to the console, blonde hair bouncing along with her.  
"hey, girl. I missed you." she said softly, patting the console.  
"um... could you-" it's safe to say The Doctor wanted answers, and he wanted them now.  
"I know exactly what you're going to say, and I'm afraid I'm not the person who you should be asking." Rose said.  
"then who am I supposed to ask?!" he tugged on his hair angrily and in confusion. "that Lily Tyler, whoever she was, is gone now! how the hell are we supposed to find her?"  
"relax. she'll turn up at some point, she always does." Rose assured him, placing a hand on his arm.  
The Doctor didn't like this answer very much, but he decided it would just have to do for now.  
-  
"where are we?" Marilyn asked in her typical breathy voice.  
"um, I don't really know." Lily responded, cuz she didn't.  
they were in some sort of dark chamber, only lit by a torch on the wall. br /> she shrugged off her leather jacket, dropping it to the floor.  
"hey, there's a door!" Marilyn pointed to the opposite side of the room.  
Lily smiled at her in the dark. they both approached the door, and Lily went ahead.  
she pushed it.  
it was unlocked.  
"would you look at that!" Marilyn said. she took off her high heels and placed them back in the room. "it's easier to walk without them." she explained.  
Lily looked down at her converse-clad feet. "you really should try shoes other than heels."  
"oh, but that's what the audience wants! I can't not give them what they want!"  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "alright then. let's go explore, I suppose. we can come back for our stuff later."  
they started down the hall, turning randomly. finally, they reached a large room with a dirt floor, surrounded by empty cells.  
"what is this place?" Marilyn whispered.  
"I don't know. but I think we should probably-" Marilyn's scream was the last thing she heard before descending into darkness.


End file.
